


The beginning of a family

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Rare TMR Ships [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Family, Mentioning of Mpreg, Raretmrship, mentioning of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Nick wasn't anxious at all for Newt to meet his family. Ans he was absolutely convinced everything would be alright.
(Rare tmr ships week) Newt x Nick





	

~~~~

"Oh my! Nick you're home!" Nick's mother exclaims happily. Opening her arms widely to pull her son in a tight hug.

Newt stood behind the reunited family. Smiling politely as the small chubby mother turned to him with a bright smile.

"Oh dearest lord. Newt! You're so adorable! Come here!" It was hard to agree or protest when he was strangled into her arms. 

Surprisingly strong lady, for her small posture.

Nick put a protective hand on his lower back when Newt got released. "Nice to meet you ma'm." 

She smiled, nudging them inside quickly, before closing the door. Preventing the cold from outside to spread into the heated house. 

"Call me Rosa, mi niño. How lovely that Nick finally decided it was time to stop keeping my son in law all to himself." 

Nick groaned, taking both Newt and his coat. "Mamí please, we aren't married yet."

Rosa waves him off, taking Newt's hand to go inside. "Yet." 

The brit couldn't help but smile. The smell of homemade food hitting his nostrils. Dinner would be ready soon. And he was practically starving.

The house was warm with love and comfort. The furniture old and dusty. Big, but still cozy.

"What a lovely house, Rosa." Newt muses. Looking behind him to see Nick following them into the living room, dropping their bags by the staircase.

"Gracias dear. It's a bit small for all the people who stay here and a little old but-"

"It's homely." Newt compliments, just as they round the corner and walk into the living room. Only to see a bunch of people lounging in front of a old low quality tv.

Rosa claps her hands together. Getting everyone's attention. "Muchachos! Nick is home. And he brought Newt as well!" 

Heads turned their way in a impossible speed- Newt almost worried if anyone broke their necks in the act.

Smiles lighting up the room as the young couple was once again, attacked with hugs and kisses.

Newt tried to smile and be as affectionate back to each and every one of Nick's sisters. 

But the names didn't get stuck in his head and honestly he was a little overwhelmed. Being a single child with a single parent, didn't ease his discomfort.

Nick was the only one, or at least the first one to notice Newt's inner struggle. 

"Guys, we are human beings and human beings require oxygen. So if we could get our personal space back, would be lovely." Nick said, tightly getting hugged by his three sisters, the other two clinging to Newt. 

They all giggled before backing off to go back to whatever show they were watching. Chattering away happily about the soap. 

Expecting more conversation from Newt and Nick during dinner.

"No se olvide su abuelo!" A old man calls grumpily from a armchair in the corner of the room. Close to the heater. Too tired and worn to get up for a proper meeting.

Nick smiled, taking Newt's hand and leading him towards his grandfather. "Newt this is my grandpa Albert. Mi abuelo. Esta es Newt, mi novio."

Newt shook the mans wrinkly warm hand with a happy smile. "Nice to meet you, sir." 

The man nods. "Nice to met you Newt." He says heavily accented, like Newt. His expression amused, checking his favorite grandchild's first serious partner. 

Nick places a kiss on the mans forehead. "Tenemos su consentimento?" Lacing Newt's fingers in his. 

The old man pretends to think, playfully taking a few seconds before nodding his head. "Si, mi nieto." 

The couple smiles at the man, Newt staying quiet enough due the language barrier. "Gracias." Nick smiles, leaning down to place a kiss on Newt's lips. 

"I think dinner will be done soon."

Newt smiles up at him. "Smells like it." 

~~~

"Newt you can sit next to Nick, if you want." Nick's youngest older sister offers, pulling the chair from the table.

"That would be lovely, thank you-"

She grins. Pushing him in the chair. "I'm Brenda. Don't worry, nobody expects you to remember all of our names right away." 

Newt mentally thanks her deeply. Probably not forgetting her name ever again as he sits down into the shrieking chair. So old Newt hardly dared to move too boldly. 

"I'll keep trying though, Brenda." He says, turning his attention back to Nick as he takes his hand.

"You look amazing, fitting perfectly into my family." Nick whispers, kissing Newt lightly. 

"It's a great family though. Will your father still come?"

Rosa puts a huge plate with food on the table. A mountain of chicken wings on top of it. "He'll pop in later. Traffic." She informs them. Returning to the kitchen for the next plate.

Newt turns to the other sisters around the table. "Shouldn't we help?" 

They all start laughing, shaking their heads. 

"Mami would rather die than see us in her kitchen. It's her domain." Allison says, the third daughter, the one with the identical twin Lisa. The birthmark on Allison's left cheek gave her away.

Newt laughed as well. "That's reasonable I guess." 

Rosa returned with potatoes and a bowl with salad. 

"Dinner is ready!" She exclaims. Sitting down at the head of the table with a smile. The dishes passed over so everyone had one and a knife and fork. 

Newt's stomach growled at him, the food smells delicious and looked extraordinary. The only thing he missed from living with his dad, were the homemade meals.

Suddenly Brenda took his hand as well as Nick. Closing their eyes and bowing their heads down.

Taking half a second to understand what was going on, Newt quickly mimicked them. Only peeking up at Rosa to see her smiling at him and giving a wink.

"God bless this food and everyone around the table. Amen."

"Amen" The others say in unison.

Newt bites his lip, waiting for the others to start eating, before reaching for the food himself.

Nick shakes his head at Newt as he pulls his arms out. "Let me do the honor." And placed a bit of everything on Newt's plate.

"Oh Nick, I didn't know you were such a gentleman." Lisa teased, pointing her fork into his direction. Her plate mainly stoked with chicken.

Nick pouts at Newt. "I'm always a gentleman, right Babe?"

Newt smiles, taking the plate and digging into the delicious homemade meal. "Of course, Darling."

Rosa nods in a approval from across the table. Her own plate empty until all the children and guests were settled. 

"You better be, didn't want to have wasted so many years teaching you to be." 

Newt smiles again, more privately as Nick fills his glass with wine. A generous amount, how Newt liked it on a cold Saturday night.

They sat in silence for a while, after Nick gave every sister and his mother something to drink. Nick's grandfather already settled down in bed, tiring out earlier than the rest of them.

Newt was mainly enjoying the food, and going over everyone's name over and over again in his mind. Nicks hand warmly squeezing his thigh under the table.

He knew three out of the five. Brenda, Allison and Lisa. But he didn't dare to address anyone yet before they had acknowledged him first.

"So when's the wedding taking place?" 

Newt almost chocked.

"Valentina!" Rosa scolds her immediately, in response she shrugged nonchalantly. 

Nick groans. The hand on Newt's thigh disappearing and tugging on the short strands of Nick's hair. 

"God, you are impossible. We're still very young." 

Newt nodded in agreement, swallowing his food before answering. "We would have told you if we would get married." 

Brenda rolls her eyes. "Val, you're stupid. Newt's not wearing a ring, is he?"

"I don't know, maybe Nick is too cheap to buy a proper ring." 

Rosa gives Valentina a warning look. "Enough now." Even if it all sounded like normal sibling teasing to Newt, it did come out a bit harsh.

"Didn't we already established Nick is a gentleman?" He asks, lightening the mood slightly. Earning a brilliant smile from his boyfriend.

"Thanks, Newt." 

They settled for quiet again. The sound of forks scraping over the plates and the glasses ringing through the dining room.

Then Allison speaks up, if Newt is correct that she is in fact Allison.

"It would be a logical step though. You live together, meet the family, get married, have a baby-"

Now Newt can't keep himself from chocking on the fine wine. A similar response coming from Nick.

"Sorry, you guys really don't want children?" She asks apologetic immediately. Aware of her mothers burning gaze for chocking the house guest. 

Newt needed a moment before answering, but Nick recovered sooner. "We're too young guys. Newt's turning twenty next month, and I am still in college."

Newt almost pointed out that Nick was only half telling the truth. Over the past four years of their relationship, they had a few baby scares. And the scare only of every time the idea of them getting a baby was so intense, it meant they weren't ready. Not yet anyway.

Rosa gives a warm smile from across the table. "Nobody is pushing you. You take it slow, no need to be hurrying yourself into things."

"Thank you." Newt says gratefully. Hoping all topics regarding the future of their relationship were all over. "If anything drastic happens, you guys would know. I mean it."

Brenda nudges him with her bony elbow. "I better know." She treads playfully.

Rosa could only shake her head fondly at her children. 

Glancing over at Carmen, who'd been very quiet during dinner, her food almost done like all the others around the table. But she looked pale and tired.

"So Carmen, how was your day." 

She frowns as the question is directly formed to her. "Good I guess..." her mouth full with food. "I'm just tired that's all."

Newt watches from across the table. His food eaten and his glass just refilled with the clear red liquor. He tried to smile at her, but she did really look a bit off.

Newt knew that look exactly.

"You okay, love?" Rosa asks now, her eyes never leaving Carmen.

"She's just hung over from the party last night." Valentina suggests. A smirk playing on her lips.

Hungover, like Newt guessed. 

Carmen glares at her. "You little rat."

Rosa frowns. "Carmen, you need to tell me when you're going out. What if something happened?"

"I would have called."

Brenda snorts into her glass. Her eyes fixed down to not catch her sisters burning gaze.

Rosa looks at Newt now, who was following the entire conversation with his eyes only. "Normally they're very well behaved, Newt. I'm sorry you see this side first."

Newt smiled. "It's perfectly fine, Rosa. We all like to party on a Friday night, right?"

Carmen seems to relax a little at that. And Nick squeezed Newt's knee gently. Silently thanking him.

Rosa shakes her head, glancing at her watch. "Your daddy missed dinner." Frowning slightly as she stands to gather up the plates and brings them to the kitchen. Following by bringing all the bowls and cutlery away as well.

The rest of them stayed with their drinks and waiting for desert.

"Is your father always late?" Newt asks as innocent as the question could be put.

All eyes drifted towards the table. Picking at the clothe and nervous expressions.

Allison is the one to answer. "Lately, he's hardly here for dinner." Her hands clasped over each other- almost a defensive posture.

"Even when he says he'll come." Lisa adds up, quickly closing her mouth as Rosa came back with a fresh homemade apple pie.

With a big smile she places the pie on the table, following with little plates and forks.

"Nick, as the oldest man around the table, would you do us the honor?" Handing over the knife to Nick.

"Of course Mamí." He says, placing a kiss on Newt's temple, before leaning over the pie.

"It looks delicious, Rosa." Newt compliments, his stomach full from dinner, but his mouth watering at the smell of the pie.

She just smiles at him privately, before glancing back at Nick, who was cutting the pie in pieces.

"Here you go," Nick says while putting the first piece on one of the dishes. Brought over to Carmen first.

The second one was for Valentine, who didn't want it too big. And the one after was enormous and meant for Brenda who thanked him generously for the size of her piece. 

Lisa didn't want a piece at all, and Allison took the same size as Rosa wanted. 

"Last, but not least." Nick smirks as he takes out one piece for Newt and him to share. Because Newt shouldn't be having too much sugar before sleep and Nick was training for the triathlon next month. 

Newt thanked him, taking two forks and placing it on the plate. 

Nick puts the knife down, before sitting back into his chair. Watching everyone eat in silence for a moment.

Newt's eyes were fixed on him. Putting the fork to his lips, before offering a piece to Nick.

Gratefully he opened his mouth and hummed happily at the rich flavor. 

"Hmm. That's good mamí." 

Newt nods in agreement. His mouth too full to speak, but the grin he wears, should be enough. 

Nick grins at Newt's reaction on his mothers best pie receipt. Lacing their fingers together and bringing it to his lips to kiss over Newt's knuckles.

Brenda scans the couple over. She grimaces dramatically. "You guys are disgustingly cute, when I was your age, my boyfriends used to call bringing me a hamburger romantic."

Nick rolls his eyes. "You're only two years older, Bren." 

"Either way, I've never been in a relationship so seriously cute before, and especially not aged twenty one."

Newt finally swallowed his food down. "I think it also depends on what kind of relationship you're looking for."

Brenda seems to think about that. Considering the idea. "I guess you're right there. I wouldn't want to be in a serious relationship now."

Nick nodded in agreement, actually being the only sibling with a serious long term relationship. He'd always known the girls were more for the one night stands and short moments of rushed fun.

"Some people need lot and lot of time to figure themselves out. Other people need someone with them to figure out." Rosa says.

It had actually taken a while before Nick opened up enough before for Newt to finally ask him on a date. 

It took even longer before they had finally shared their first kiss together. 

A romantic evening, under the stars. Nick was playing on his guitar, all the requests Newt asked for (and he actually knew how to play). They brought some food and expensive alcohol, because Newt had been even more of a picky teen at the time. 

And it all just felt like the exact right moment. In that very moment, Nick knew almost certainly that Newt was the one he was waiting for. 

"It's getting pretty late." Carmen says, glancing at her watch. Her plate already empty. "I'm going to bed."

"Do you not want to wait for your papa?" Rosa asks hopefully. But not seeming to be too surprised when Carmen shakes her head. 

"It's been a long day after all." She says, standing up and yawning, stretching out fully. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Nice to have meet you, Newt." She says before leaving toward the hallway.

Everyone bids her a soft goodnight, before finishing their pie together. Brenda reaching for another piece, not smaller in size then the one she had before.

Newt snorts at her, earning a accusing pout. 

"Not my problem if you miss out on the pie." 

Nick puts his fork down, sharing the last bite with Newt. "But it will be my problem if he gets high on sugar."

Newt laughs. Shaking his head fondly. "It used to be worse. I hardly eat sugar now anymore." 

"That's why you are so skinny, on bones should be flesh. You need to take good care of your body." Rosa chastised him teasingly.

Nick puts their plate on top of the other empty ones. 

"Considering someone is going to need to take good care of your body, we're going upstairs." He suggests, winking at Newt flirtily. 

Brenda pretends to choke, and Lisa mumbles "Oh dear." 

Newt laughs, standing up and following Nick. "That's my cue." He says. Pushing their chairs to the table. "It was wonderful to meet you, see you tomorrow."

He got back a few good nights, but he didn't caught everything while Nick ushered him up the stairs to his childhood room.

~~~

Newt was about to drift off. 

His eyes drooping in exhaustion as Nick pulls the warm wet clothe over his skin. Getting rid of the layer of sweat that covered him. 

Slowly cooling down. Coming down from his high.

Nick's bed was old and creaked at every movement. Not that the older boy seemed to mind at all.

Newt would probably find it embarrassing tomorrow morning, after the entire ride has worn off and the exhaustion as well. 

Now it all felt unreal. Meeting Rosa, Nick's beautiful sisters, homemade food, a warm house and utter approval.

He seemed to fit in pretty well. And the satisfaction was almost enough to make him fall asleep fully, but Nick was just touching him boldly enough to keep him on the edge of consciousness. His vision black one second, and the other times blurry.

"This place only adds better and better memories."

Newt hums. Letting Nick lift his leg up to clean up at the private areas. "I feel like we're ruining the innocent out of everything."

Nick snorts. Kissing Newt again, before putting the washcloth away.

He flopped back into the bed, spooning Newt from behind. Lacing their hands together.

"Did you like it today?" 

Newt smiles against the sweet scented pillow. His mind hazy and clouded with exhaustion. 

"Perfect. love you." He mumbled, his eyes fully closing and his breathing slowing down completely. 

Nick smiles. Kissing the back of Newt's neck for a few moments before settling down himself. Pretty amazed how they all fit together like they've known each other for years.

**Author's Note:**

> EPPPP TMR RARE SHIPS


End file.
